The life and times of Jack and Belle
by Magdelope
Summary: My third Jack and Belle story! Will first play around with the citadel dlc for a few chapters and then I will continue from where Belle and Jack left off. How does life continue for the crew after the reaper war? I will explore the idea. Femslash, like always. Jack/Belle, Liara/Femshep ( little blue babies!). Includes spoilers for the citadel dlc.
1. Chapter 1 -It is nice to just relax

**Disclaimer: bioware owns all characters, except Belle. I'm just playing puppetmaster. **

**So, off course I have to write something with the citadel dlc! Just can't resist. So my first, I think, three chapters will be set in the citadel dlc. Then I will go to post - m e 3. **

**Chapter 1 – It is nice to just relax sometimes**

Shepard was waiting outside the Combat Simulator Centre for Jack. Her former crew member hadn't exactly been cryptic about what she wanted to do and Shepard was anticipating the battle. A nice, simple battle for once; a battle where she could just relax. A battle where it didn't matter who won or lost. A battle, not to the death.

"Hey," Jack's familiar voice made the commander look up, "glad you could make it. I got us set up." Shepard smiled at her friend but then noticed her sister, looking slightly uncomfortable behind her.

"Belle?" Shepard asked, "why are you here? And why are you dressed… umm… like that?" The commander made a gesture in the direction of the girl's outfit. She was wearing what appeared to be a pair of Jack's trousers, and a sleeveless shirt.

Belle rolled her eyes.

"Jack is under the impression that I'm joining you for a game," she sneered at her girlfriend, "and then she said that my purple dress wouldn't do."

"And?" Jack continued and smirked.

Belle looked down and seemed to be blushing.

"And then she said I should wear something without sleeves as my arms are too nice to hide."

Shepard chuckled and tried to ignore the slightly heated look that Jack was giving her little sister. She had only known that Belle was her sister for a few months but she was already very protective of her.

"Jack," Shepard tried, "if Belle doesn't want to play, surely…"

"Oh no," Jack interrupted; her tone playful, "she is playing. We have a deal."

Shepard lifted an eyebrow in Belle's direction. The girl turned red and the commander held up her arms.

"Fine, fine! I don't need to know," she said, "let's go."

…

As they entered the arena Shepard reached for her weapon and sighed at the familiar feel. She intended to have fun, not having to worry about anything and just _relax. _She threw a look at Jack and Belle who were standing a few meters away from her, Belle clutching her simulator weapon uncomfortably.

"Jack…" Belle said, "I'm still not sure about this."

"You promised," Jack replied, "and it's not like you can get hurt. Just have fun."

"I'm not worried about getting hurt. I'm worried about making a colossal fool of myself, especially in front of you and Shepard."

Jack chuckled.

"I think both me and your sis are aware that it is your first time. Just have fun," and then with a mischievous light in her eyes, "_I'll be gentle." _That comment earned her a playful slap on her arm.

There was a count-down and suddenly the fight had started. Jack slapped Belle's butt once, pushing her forward and then moved away to take cover. Belle swore uncharacteristically under her breath, and moved forward, desperate to not get shot and be eliminated out of the game within the first few minutes. This was unfamiliar territory for the girl but damned if she made a fool out of herself. She panicked for a few minutes but then with a battle cry started shooting everywhere, she had no aim and wasn't even sure what it was she was supposed to shoot at but she tried.

Jack was enjoying herself immensely. She felt so alive in this relaxing and, to Jack, peaceful fight. She could just turn her inner chaos off and just _be. _ Be immersed in battle fever and with no organic victims, there was no risk of any repercussions or even consequences for unleashing biotic hell on the simulator arena. It was Jack's type of pure undiluted fun. The heat of the battle fever was starting to mix, becoming another type of heat and spreading through the biotic's body. Jack cocked her neck, blaming the conditioning she had received as a child but also reveling in the feeling of how absolutely powerful she felt.

She looked over at Belle who was taking cover not far from where Jack was. The biotic had to admit that Belle's clearly uncomfortable state did tug at her heart a little bit. The fight was slowly coming to an end. There was one atlas left now that was surprisingly hard to eliminate. Shepard had moved so she was taking cover next to Belle and Jack went to join them.

"I'm going to beat you till candy comes out!" Jack yelled as she threw a dash of biotic energy at the atlas that was starting to stagger. To her absolute glee Belle stood up and shot three quick shots at the atlas and hit the target every time. _Gosh, _Jack thought, _she is sexy._

"Damn," she said as Belle once again took cover, "are you as turned on as I am?"

Shepard groaned behind them.

"Can you please not proposition or hit on my sister with me here?"

Belle giggled and smiled at Jack. She had by now gotten used to the game and was even enjoying the rush of adrenaline that her body was experiencing. The girl had to admit that the fight was slightly… _exhilarating. _Still she understood why Shepard had complained. If Belle's sister and Liara started saying things like that to each other while Belle could hear it would be quite mortifying. Instead Belle reached out and gave Jack's arm a reassuring squeeze. The women smiled at each other, one of Jack's eyebrows rising. _Later, _Belle mimed at her and the biotic chuckled.

"Okay," Shepard said behind them, "I can still follow your conversation. Can we just defeat the damn atlas now?"

"You two finish it off," Belle said and sat down on the ground, "I'm exhausted. As fun as this is, the game is slightly too long for my taste."

"Wimp," Jack said as she stood up to keep shooting and throwing biotic pulls at the atlas.

"Jerk," Belle retaliated but smiled happily. She was happy to have a few days with Jack, even though they soon had to return to the war.

"Such cute nicknames you… ugh… have for each other," Shepard said, her voice straining as the atlas shot back at them.

"Aah," Jack yelled and shot another ball of biotic energy at the atlas, and finally it exploded.

Shepard and Jack high-fived each other and the biotic gave her hand to Belle who stood up.

"It's so nice to relax!" Jack said and stretched her arms, "not worrying about the kids."

"It's worth the stress to watch the people you command come into their own, you know." Shepard said and smiled.

"Shut up," Jack replied.

"Who said I was talking about you?" Shepard ducked as Jack threw a small piece of rubble at her. The three women laughed and talked as they were walking towards the exit. When reaching it, Shepard threw a look at her watch.

"Damn!" The commander said, "I didn't know it was so late. I should go."

"Got a hot date with a certain asari?" Jack asked in a mocking tone and put her arm around Belle's shoulder, enjoying having the girl by her side again, if only for a short time.

Shepard nodded.

"Something along those lines. Anyway, I need to leave. But come by my place later, okay? I'll send you a message."


	2. Chapter 2 -Tattoos and a varren

**Chapter 2 – Tattoos and a varren called Eezo**

"I have a surprise for you," Jack said mischievously when the biotic and the insomniac arrived in Jack's little room on the citadel. It wasn't the same room that Jack and Belle had stayed in the last time they lived together, but they had already been _together _on the bed that Jack now asked Belle to lie down on.

"Take off your shirt," Jack ordered and Belle took it off wondering what Jack was playing at. Usually Jack enjoyed ripping Belle's clothes off; if they actually broke the better.

"Jack…" Belle started but Jack just shook her head, seeming slightly agitated. Instead she went to one of the drawers on the side and took up a little instrument, and then she straddled Belle's back. The nurse had by now realized what instrument Jack was holding and what she was going to do but still not sure why.

"You know," the girl tried to sound lighthearted, "when you said surprise, this is not what I had in mind."

"Dumbass," Jack said, but lovingly, "that is why they call it a surprise. Quit squirming." She tried to keep the twitching girl lying still.

"Don't you need a license for this?" Belle asked as Jack was trying to find the perfect spot to leave her mark. Somewhere that wasn't already covered by Belle's black tree.

"It's art," Jack replied as she finally put the needle to Belle's skin, "you don't need a license to do art."

Belle winced a little at the pain but quickly relaxed. She was no stranger to pain and she did trust that Jack wouldn't unnecessarily hurt her.

"So," Belle wanted to continue talking, "you have done this a lot?"

"Early on, yeah, I had to do something to cover up all that Cerberus crap. You have to keep your hand steady when you are doing yourself though."

Belle seemed to think for a moment.

"No," she eventually said, "I meant, have you done this to anyone else."

"Oh," Jack seemed surprised at the question, "no, nobody else mattered enough." Then she continued working in silence. Belle didn't ask what she was getting and Jack didn't volunteer the information.

"You haven't asked what you are getting," Jack eventually said when she was almost done.

"I'm sure whatever you do is nice.

"Nice?" Jack replied, "It's not about nice. On this bad drop on Palaven I had to pull Rodriguez from under a pile of husks. If I hadn't recognized her ugly fucking boot, I wouldn't have seen her. She would have died under there."

Jack finished and stood up; picked up her omnitool and quickly took a photo of the tattoo to show Belle. At the root of Belle's inky tree, at the small of her back, Jack had placed an omega-symbol. It didn't have a skull in the middle like Jack's, but otherwise it perfectly mirrored the one Jack had on her back.

"Jack," Belle said, "I don't know what to say. You did it so you could _ID _me?"

Jack nodded, almost angrily.

"Yeah," she said, her voice almost back to her old cold-hearted angry tone, "so if you are ever lying under a pile of rubble you are going to have… you are going to have something that tells the galaxy that you belong to me." The last words were pressed out threw gritted teeth. Jack looked furious and was breathing heavily. It would have scared Belle if she hadn't already seen much worse from her biotic.

"Come here," the nurse said and put her arms around Jack's waist pulling her close, "I'm here," she put her ear over Jack's chest and listened to the steady heartbeat. Jack was still stiff as a board but returned Belle's embrace and leaned her chin on Belle's shoulder.

"Belle," Jack started, "if something happened to you I would fucking…"

"Hush you idiot," Belle whispered, "nothing is going to happen to me. But nevertheless, thank you for the tattoo. I like having something to do with you close to me all the time."

Belle felt Jack nod. She reached up with her hand to Jack's head, carefully stroking the fine buzz that covered most of Jack's skull, smiling as she felt Jack's breathing changed a little bit. The biotic suddenly twisted her head and efficiently sought Belle's lips. The few weeks they had spent apart had been difficult and now with them together again… let's just say that if Belle and Jack could decide they would never leave Jack's bed. The nurse reached down and teased the skin that was exposed on either side of Jack's legs, the biotic mumbled something and started tugging on the zipper of Belle's trousers, or rather Jack's trousers that Belle was wearing. Belle stopped kissing her and attempted to push her away, but when she saw Jack's face she almost had to giggle.

"Come on," she said at her girlfriend's frown, "Shepard is expecting us."

…

Commander Shepard called Jack and Belle to meet at her apartment before the party. Liara had arrived a few hours earlier and had since then installed herself in one of the lovely rooms, apparently determined to do all her work there. Shepard didn't mind, this apartment was hers after all, and because of that, also Liara's. It was a nice place, the commander thought and she would not mind at all if it would be their home after the war. At least Liara seemed to like it.

Shepard heard the doorbell ring and just as she came towards the door, it slid open and Jack entered hand-in-hand with Belle. Shepard almost had to chuckle, she would never have believed Jack walking hand-in-hand with anyone when she had first met that angry creature over two years ago. And now the biotic was holding hands with her sister. _Life can be funny that way sometimes._

"So what?" Jack sneered as she entered the apartment, "A private cabin on a stealth warship isn't enough for you?" Belle chuckled at Jack's word.

"Really, Shay," she said and smiled at her sister, "this place is huge!"

"I'm just watching the place for a friend," Shepard replied and smiled as Belle leaned in and gave her a friendly hug. "Uh… what are you doing?" The commander said when Jack turned around and whistled into the corridor behind her. Belle rolled her eyes at Shepard's questioning face and then went to find Liara who was always up for a nice chat.

"I'm calling Eezo," Jack said without any further explanation and instead just walked into the apartment looking around.

"Eezo?" Shepard asked, still mildy confused when suddenly a huge varren came running and jumped at her.

Jack, not looking back continued to inspect the apartment while talking.

"Yeah," she said, her voice almost giddy, "he is from Thessia. Naturally biotic from all the element zero. " Shepard grabbed the nearest frying pan and started to attempt playing with the wild beast while Jack continued to talk about her new pet. "The biotics make them short tempered, so a lot of them get abused or abandoned. Can you imagine someone doing that?" Jack continued talking, oblivious to the playful battle that was going on behind her between the commander and the varren. "I found him at a rescue place," Shepard started playing fetch, using the frying pan, "I'm trying to teach him that it's okay to trust people. He started out really angry, but I've been giving him lots of love and now he's a big old softie!" Jack turned around triumphal in time to see Eezo cast a spark of biotics that made Shepard fall onto the floor. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Shepard replied and scratched her head; "he seems like a good… pet."

Belle appeared behind Jack.

"He is not," she said but smiled to show that she didn't really mean it, "do you know that Jack wants that thing to sleep in our bed? I'm just here for a few days!"

"Pfft," Jack replied and squatted down next to her beast, "who's my badass biotic? Who's my badass biotic?"

Shepard shrugged and cast another look at her sister and Liara who were standing in the doorway. Belle acted to peaceful, even joking, it was as if a giant load had been lifted from the girl's shoulders, it was nice to see.

"Well," Shepard said, "I need to get ready for the party. You girls can hang around here until the rest of the guests arrive I guess."

Jack chuckled and gave Eezo's head another pat. Then she threw a look at her girlfriend.

"Want to check out the rest of your sis' place?" She asked, "it's so fucking big I'm sure there are lots of hidden away corners that…"

"I should go," Shepard interrupted before Jack would say anything more about what such hidden away corners could be good for and went to prepare for the party.


	3. Chapter 3 - The life of the party

**Chapter 3 – The life of the party**

It was strange seeing everyone in the same place. Belle was happy to see Miranda again but otherwise it was kind of daunting. _Such personalities. _While standing in the kitchen with Liara, Tali, that prothean Javik, Garrus, Samara och Traynor, Belle overheard Traynor saying to Shepard "Some of your friends are legends, I can't just ask them if they tried the hummus." Belle nodded to herself and silently agreed. What do you do with yourself when all the people around are living legends, heroes? The nurse tried to stay next to Traynor, but looked over her shoulder searching for her living legend.

Jack saw her looking and came over.

"Having fun?" She asked and put her arms around Belle's waist but didn't give her enough time to answer, "did you see, your pal Miranda is here."

"Yes," Belle replied having been very happy to see her friend; the nurse lowered her voice, "play nice."

"Hey," Jack said, sounding offended, "when do I ever not play nice?"

Belle poked her in her side.

People were moving and Jack pulled her girlfriend with her towards the bar, where they were joined by Javik, EDI and Steve.

"Is that Javik an actual prothean?" Jack whispered to Belle and Belle nodded.

"He is so rude and arrogant though."

When the women entered the room, Javik turned towards Jack.

"Tattooed human, I would like to touch you."

"I'm not nearly drunk enough for that," Jack chuckled as she felt Belle twitch nervously next to her. Belle didn't like the prothean. Jack called out.

"Hey, collector looking asshole. Why don't you go touch yourself?"

"That does not happen until the end of the party," was Javik's surprising reply and a giggle escaped Belle. Javik was drunk tonight, and not nearly as scary as he usually was. Shepard came and leaned against the bar causing Javik to giggle and yell out to greet her.

"Apologies," he then said, "I have been… drinking the provided drinks."

EDI quietly suggested that they should serve some form of food as well, as people were otherwise going to get drunk too soon.

"I could eat," Jack said and the others joined in enthusiastically.

Shepard nodded.

"I'll have to look into that," she said, "EDI, maybe you could fix something?"

"Naturally."

Shepard turned to walk away again, constantly moving between the different clusters of friends which were spread around the apartment. Before leaving the room completely she turned around and looked at Jack.

"Oh, by the way," she said, "they are having some form of dispute upstairs. Biotics verses muscles or something like that. I figured as the most powerful human biotic you might have an opinion."

"Should beat talking about food at a party," Jack replied, "I think I will check it out."

Being quite superior concerning biotic power, Jack kept her distance. Not that her powers meant that she had any finesse but concerning raw power, she was at least equal to Samara. The justicar was nowhere to be found though and Jack didn't want to impose. Jacob, Vega and Kaidan were all doing push-ups, supposedly trying to show how their muscles were better.

"So," Vega eventually said and went up to stand in front of Liara, "what are you going to do about it?"

Shepard returned just as Liara lifted Vega up and had him hovering a few inches over the ground.

"This is so boring," Jack whispered to Belle.

"Why?"

"If it was me I wouldn't just have him fucking hovering like that. Or at least have him hovering higher up in the air. Scare him just a little bit."

…

It was a little bit later. Jack found herself sitting in front of Miranda in the study. The biotic was still pissed off at how Miranda, in Jack's mind, had used Belle but it was supposed to be a party and Jack did not feel like arguing. Instead they were just talking, Jack had to inwardly chuckle the situation was so absurd.

"Wait, you are leading the Grissom Academy students?" Miranda said when hearing what Jack did nowadays.

"Yeah," Jack said, lifting an eyebrow, "is that a problem?"

"Just a surprise," Miranda replied quickly, a little too quickly. She then continued, "your psych profile suggested that you were mainly interested in yourself."

"You're telling _me_ I'm mainly interested in myself?" Jack replied and then added sarcastically, "oh haha, that's just fucking perfect. Did it occur to you that maybe I'm trying to grow as a goddamn person?"

Their banter continued for a little bit.

"You're a spoiled rich girl cheerleader," Jack eventually said but without much venom.

"Victim," Miranda replied but there was a hint of a smile on her lips.

"Test-tube cloned princess," Jack retaliated but was now smiling.

"I think it is past your bedtime," Miranda said and lowered her face.

"Oh, I hit a nerve?" Jack teased.

Shepard walked by and heard them.

"Are you two okay?" She asked and Jack nodded.

"Don't worry Shepard; I won't smear the walls with her this time."

"Yeah," Miranda suddenly said, "we have to be patient with her. It can't be easy being a varren stuck in a boy's body."

"Gene-freaked cheerleader," Jack muttered back.

"Uh," Shepard suddenly voiced next to the women, "speaking of varrens. Has anyone seen, what was it you call him…?"

"Eezo," Jack replied, "why?"

"I found bite marks on the other stairs."

Jack chuckled.

"I'll go and look for him," she said and left Miranda and Shepard to talk.

She went through the kitchen and into the room behind, smiling quickly at the training equipment. She had to check that out later. Then she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Zaeed uncomfortably close to Belle who had her back pressed against the wall.

"Sweetheart," Zaeed almost slurred clearly drunk and tried to move even closer to Belle, "it occurred to me that I haven't spoken to you before. Tell me; are you truly Shepard's sister?"

"Um," Belle said and tried to move even further away but was stopped by the wall, "yes, I am."

"Listen beautiful," Zaeed continued, "we've both had a few drinks and…"

"Hey, jackass," Jack called out and Belle looked relieved when she saw her, "Belle doesn't drink and I suggest you leave her alone if you don't want me to end you."

Zaeed put his hands up.

"Oh, I don't mean anything by it," he said, "you know that, don't you sweetheart?"

Belle couldn't answer. She didn't like parties and having almost been propositioned by the big man who she didn't even know had made her even more fidgety. She felt better when Jack pulled her to her and placed her arm protectively around her waist.

"Come on," Jack said and they walked up the stairs, leaving Zaeed behind and following the bite marks that Eezo had left here and there.

Eventually they found Jack's pet, asleep in the bathroom of one of the guest bedrooms. Jack leaned down and stroked the beast's head.

"You big baby," she said affectionately and then turned to her girlfriend, "are you okay?"

Belle nodded.

"Yeah, he wasn't even dangerous or anything, I was just uncomfortable. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jack replied, "just don't like seeing people hitting on my girl that's all. Had a talk with Miranda."

"Really?"

"Yeah, the Cerberus cheerleader is as much a bitch as she ever was. I have no idea how you could bear living with her for so long."

"She is not bad…" Belle started saying but was suddenly silenced by Jack's eager lips.

"Jack, what…" she tried again but Jack wouldn't let her talk but rather claimed her lips again. Belle's resolve melted away. Instead she placed her arms around Jack's neck and pulled the biotic closer, clashing their bodies together. Jack groaned into her mouth and lifted Belle up, the nurse wrapping her legs around the biotic as they stumbled towards the bed.

When Jack was about to throw the girl on the bed a sudden shout made the women stop.

"Hey, everyone, come here! Time for a photo!"

Belle slowly glided to the floor but Jack didn't let her go. Rather they just stood, holding each other close. Jack with her face in Belle's hair and Belle with her nose pressed into Jack's neck. Jack tried to calm her breathing but it was difficult when Belle's scent was everywhere. _If I could stay like this forever, _Jack mused in her own head, _I think I would be happy. Even if I would never be able to blow something up again. _She liked blowing things up off course, and there was nothing like a good fight, but Jack was starting to realize that she loved Belle more than all of that.

Belle's voice woke the biotic up from her thoughts.

"You always feel like you have a fever," the girl said.

"Are you trying to tell me you think I'm hot," Jack replied in a teasing voice.

"Haha," Belle replied, "really. It must have something to do with being a biotic." The girl reluctantly removed her arms from Jack and took a step back.

"I think we should go. I think Shepard said something about wanting to take a photo. I would hate it if we missed it."


	4. Chapter 4 - A day in the life

**Okay, now we are past the reaper-war and continuing on from 'Belle and Jack'. I have the basic story-line written out (and I'm really happy with it :P) but if anybody has any wishes or ideas, I'm open to suggestions!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – A day in the life**

It had been almost four years since the reaper-war. The old crew had settled in their new lives. Shepard, Liara, Jack, Belle, Miranda and Oriana had stayed on earth going on with different professions and projects. A university had reopened for classes which had taken over the former Grissom's Ascension project, employing Jack and taken over her students. Oriana had joined Jack's class but was also studying economics and politics on the side. Miranda was still very secretive about what she actually did, but everyone knew that she was still working against Cerberus and anything that her father had built up. Evil was still out there. Liara was still the Shadow Broker and everything that came with it and Shepard wanted to take it easy and just be a dad to Acantha, their daughter, but being _Commander Shepard _had plenty of downsides – she had basically been pulled into politics even though she didn't like it. As it was now, she was hiding out at home. A proper hospital had opened up in the city where they lived, and Belle was still working. She was no longer posing as _the _Dr Chakwas but was rather enjoying being a nurse in an ordinary ward; it was a good change from all the excitement.

It was evening; Belle was sitting in their living room reading a book. Jack wasn't home but that was quite common, the biotic gave a hundred and one percent to her students which meant extra hours. There was a sudden slam from the hallway. Belle smiled to herself, believing it was Jack. But suddenly Oriana stuck her raven-haired head through the doorway of the living room.

"Hey Belle, Jack home yet?"

Belle shook her head. Oriana sighed, went in and sat down next to Belle.

"Don't you get bored when she is never home?" She asked.

"Not really," Belle smiled, "I know what she is doing is important and as long as I know she is coming home I can never complain. Why?"

Oriana sighed again.

"I don't know. Miranda hasn't been home for a week, I'm lonely and bored and she is just my sister. I… I want a boyfriend."

Belle put her book down. Sometimes Oriana felt so much younger even though she was just a couple of years Belle's junior.

"Want to talk about it?"

Oriana immediately smiled.

"Yes!" She exclaimed, "Miranda is never home and when she is she is too tired to talk about girl-things."

Belle chuckled.

"Well, I have time," she said, "what's on your mind?"

"There was this boy at my university where I used to live. Danner… I really liked him."

"Okay?"

"Well, he is dead now," Oriana said it matter-of-factly, without any emotion. Belle looked at her curiously, waiting for her to continue.

"There is no one I like here," Oriana continued, "I wish there was but there isn't. And apart from Miranda everyone I know have these epic love stories, Shay and Liara, you and Jack, even my mom and dad where very much in love. And then there is me and Miranda. Randa is completely cold, she doesn't seem interested in love at all and then there is me, the only person I ever liked is dead… what if there is something wrong with us? What if our father somehow left emotions out when he _created _us?" Oriana's voice had changed from her usual happy to a more solemn tone.

"This is something that really worries you?" Belle asked but Oriana's face was answer enough.

"Listen, Ori, "Belle said and took Oriana's hand in hers, "you were not created without emotions. I know for a fact that Miranda can be very sensitive and emotional, and she is _very _interested in love. She just doesn't let herself have time for anything like that. And you shouldn't worry just because you are not interested in anybody at the moment, I never noticed anyone before Jack so don't you worry about that. And I don't think anyone can beat the love story between Shay and Liara." The last sentence was said with a warm smile.

"But what about sex?" Oriana blurted out.

Belle paled.

"Uh, sex?" She asked, the nurse wasn't even comfortable talking about sex with Jack, not meaning that Jack didn't try.

"Yes, sex. Does Miranda ever have sex?"

"Um…wouldn't it be better if you talked about this _with_ Miranda? I think that would be better."

"I can't talk with _her_ about this! But if I don't… well, you know… soon I feel there must be something wrong with me!"

Belle chuckled nervously but took in a deep breath.

"There is nothing wrong with you, honey. You just… haven't found the right person yet." It was a cliché, Belle knew that, but she really didn't know what to say.

"And asking you about men isn't going to lead anywhere, is it?" Oriana asked, now with a teasing look in her eyes.

Belle smiled and shook her head, relieved that the conversation had turned lighter. And she definitely didn't want to discuss straight sex with a girl she saw as her little sister.

There was a new slam in the door and Jack's voice called out.

"Hey!" It was accompanied by the happy bark from Eezo who was overjoyed of having his master home again.

Belle and Oriana smiled as the biotic went inside the living room, threw herself down on an armchair and placed her feet on the table.

"So," she said, "what are we talking about?"

"Sex," Oriana said and Jack chuckled at seeing how red Belle's face got. Her girlfriend had always been really reluctant to talk; Jack almost found it boring but had soon realized that it provided her with endless entertainment of making Belle as uncomfortable as possible.

"Jack," Oriana continued, "you've had sex with men, right?" Jack grinned and nodded, not showing the thoughts that tried to crawl into her skull. Not all times that Jack had had sex with men had been pleasurable, _or consensual. _She hadn't even discussed this with Belle. But this was not what Oriana was asking about.

"Sure I have," Jack said and chuckled, "anything you want to know?"

"What is it like?" Oriana said and leaned forward, filled with scientific curiosity.

"Screwing is one of the only thing men are good for," Jack said in a neutral tone, "but girls are much better lays." With that she wiggled her eyebrows in Belle's direction.

Oriana giggled nervously and stood up.

"Um, if I think of any more questions I'll ask you then," she said as she started to leave, "you're the only one I can ask. I'm surrounded by lesbians!"

Jack rolled her eyes and they said good bye to Oriana as the young women left.

"What was that about?" Jack asked as she walked over to her girlfriend and hugged her. Belle smiled as she leaned her head on Jack's shoulder and breathing deeply, wanting to never forget what Jack smelled like.

"I think Oriana is lonely, she misses her sister and I think she wants to have girl talks."

"She thought you were the right person to talk to about sex?" Jack chuckled, "you're impossible. You won't even talk to me about it."

Belle let go of her and made a gesture for Jack to follow.

"Come on," she said, and went to the kitchen, "I'll make us something to eat."

"Changing the subject, little girl?" Jack asked, "is talking with me about what we do really that bad?"

Belle started preparing some food.

"No," she said, "I just… I don't like talking about some things that's all."

Jack would have usually left it at that, but this time she couldn't help but pushing it a little bit further.

"So, babe," she said and went to put her arms around Belle's waist, hugging her from behind. She leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "tell me. What do you like?"

Belle's breath changed a little bit and she tried to keep her hands steady as she continued cooking.

"I…" she tried, "I like when you touch me."

"Aha, where? Where do you like me to touch you?"

Belle pushed her away, fed up with her girlfriend's teasing banter.

"You're going to burn yourself," she said in an attempt to keep Jack away from her as she went to the stove.

"Pfft," Jack replied, "I've had worse injuries."

She went to sit on one of the chairs and patted her knee. Eezo came up to her and put his large head on her lap which she then proceeded to pet affectionately.

"Fine," she said, "I'll drop it if you ask me a question about sex."

Belle turned around and raised an eyebrow at her. She ransacked her brain, there was one thing she had wondered for years but never dared to ask and if this would make Jack leave her alone...

The look Jack was giving her made her feel like she was melting. It was a look that she would never get tired of seeing; it made her feel so good. Before losing her courage she blurted out seven words that had been on her lips for a long time.

"Why won't you go down on me?" Belle said and then immediately regretted it and turned around. It wasn't a question she had ever planned to ask. She stayed quiet, continued cooking and didn't look behind her. Jack didn't say anything but Belle could almost feel that it was the biotic's turn to feel uncomfortable.

"Do you want me to?" Jack eventually asked.

Belle took the pan from the stove and put it on the side; she stayed quiet as she put the food on the plate.

"I… don't know," she eventually said, "I'm mostly wondering why you don't."

She took the plates and put it on the table, one in front of Jack and one in front of her. She sat down, looked around the table and then asked Jack to get some cutlery.

"Belle," the biotic eventually said, "I don't trust myself. I'm… not… okay, this is not fucking easy to say but I don't trust myself to… do _that. _I'm not a gentle person andI'm afraid that I will suddenly bite you." It was not an irrational fear, it had happened before and Jack didn't want to take the risk with Belle. The biotic had gone through the years hoping that it would never come up.

Belle didn't say anything, when Jack turned around she simply smiled gently at her, she returned the smile and sat down. They didn't speak of it again that day.


	5. Chapter 5 - A blast from the past

**I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, however, there are some things that has to happen before other things can happen. As it always is with writing :) But anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – A blast from the past**

Belle tried to remember that Oriana felt lonely so she suggested that they walked around in town a little bit. Having "a girl's day out" as Oriana called it. It was Sunday, no lessons for Oriana and Belle's only day off in the week. They were walking around; looking at some of the shops that had sprung up where you could buy almost anything; tax free the shopkeepers kept reassuring the women. _Commercialism has certainly prevailed, _Belle thought to herself as they continued walking.

"Hey, that's Shay… oh and Liara!" Oriana suddenly called out and started waving. Belle looked up and smiled at her sister.

A three-year-old little asari came running towards them.

"Auntie Ori!" the little girl shouted with glee, "auntie Bellie!" Oriana looked just as pleased and bent down to scope the blue little thing in her arms. Acantha continued by throwing her pudgy little blue arms around Oriana's neck and squeezing.

"Hey you two," Shepard said as they finally reached the women, "doing some shopping?"

"Yeah," Oriana answered and continued hugging Acantha.

"We are preparing for tonights dinner," Liara said and then turned more specifically towards Oriana, "do you know if Miranda is coming?"

Oriana looked miserable at the question and Belle knew why. Nobody had heard from Miranda for over two weeks, and Oriana had started to worry. Miranda was very discreet, she told no one about what she was up to and sometimes it was frustrated for her loved ones to not know where she was, when she was coming back or what she was doing. Belle reminded herself to have a talk with her friend when she came back. Fine if she had to leave and be gone for weeks at a time, but she should really show some consideration to her little sister.

"I don't think she will be back before the dinner tonight," Oriana replied and put Acantha back on the ground. The little girl smiled and then started running of in the other direction. Shepard threw an apologetic grin at her wife, her sister and her sister's friend and then ran after her daughter.

"Athy! Stop running!"

Liara shook her head.

"Just like her father she is. Always chasing after something."

Belle and Oriana had to giggle at Liara's words.

"By the goddess," Liara suddenly said, "look at the time. We really need to get going."

The women said good bye to each other and then Liara started walking in the direction that Shepard and Acantha had disappeared into.

"How long has it been since you heard from her?" Belle asked carefully as they resumed walking, hardly having any goal anymore. The fun and light atmosphere gone.

"About a week."

"She will be home soon again."

"I hope so," Oriana had more to say but as they were walking a man, who had been walking quickly while fixing something on his omni-tool, walked right into Belle.

"Hey!"

"Oh sorry," the man said but then looked up and smiled, "Belle Chakwas! I can hardly believe it, is that you?"

"Anthony Horn?" Belle smiled and hugged him.

"I can't believe it's you!" They said in unison and then started laughing. Belle kept smiling at him while his hands were on her arms as they just looked at each other. Oriana stood next to them with a raised eyebrow. Eventually she coughed theatrically.

"Oh, where are my manners," Belle said, "Anthony, this is Oriana Lawson my friend. Ori, this is Anthony Horn… we went to school together since we were kids."

"One might say we have known each other our whole life," Anthony said as he pulled Belle into another fierce hug, "but then she went off to nursing school and was never heard from again." The last thing was said with a mischievous grin and Oriana wondered silently what kind of past Belle and Anthony had had.

"Don't be silly," Belle replied in an equally teasing tone and punched him lightly on the arm, "I sent you an email or two."

"Haha, yeah, one or two. It's been over seven years since I last saw you! What do you say girls, can I buy you a coffee? We should catch up." The girls nodded and went with Anthony to a small coffee place close to the hospital.

After just a few minutes Oriana was completely taken with Anthony. He was charming and fun; good looking with his dark hair, green eyes and olive coloured skin. He was easy to talk with, even the usually quiet and timid Belle lit up when talking with him.

"So what have you been doing all these years?" Belle asked as they were all sipping on their individual coffees.

"I studied criminology," he said and then added, laughing, "me, can you imagine?"

Belle giggled and turned to Oriana.

"When we were little he was always getting me into trouble."

"Hey, I did not!" Anthony exclaimed but Belle lightly slapped his arm.

"Oh shut up, you," she said, "remember the excursion to the museum of mass effect technology and you sneaking off to make all those girls impressed with you."

Anthony dramatically clasped his hand over his eyes and started laughing.

"Gosh, how could I forget? I actually climbed on top of the mass relay model."

"And then you couldn't get down," Belle continued barely containing her own laughter, "so I had to get security!"

The friends continued talking and sharing memories, making Oriana feel slightly left out, even if it was fun just watching Anthony talk. It was also fun to see Belle act so out of character and to learn about what kind of person she had been in her youth.

"I think I want to go home now," Oriana said after a while in a small voice and Belle immediately looked up at her friend.

"I should go too," she said, "we have a dinner at some friend's house tonight and I should really prepare… but, hey, how about you come too?"

Anthony looked up and gave her a boyish smile.

"I wouldn't want to impose…"

"No, of course not," Belle quickly said, "I'm sure Liara and Shay wouldn't mind. I'll send you the address, just be there at… umm… meet us there at 18.30?"

…

A few hours later Belle arrived home to find her love grading papers in the living room, Eezo as always sleeping loyally by her side.

"Hey," Jack called out to her, "just two more and I will be done."

Belle nodded even though Jack couldn't see her and took her jacket and shoes of. She then went and sat down on the sofa. She couldn't help but smile when the varren left Jack's side to greet her. His big head lay down on her lap and she patted it affectionately. It had taken a few years but by now Belle loved Eezo as much as Jack did and the three of them were a family. It was nice.

"Ugh, finally," Jack said and turned around, "how was the _girl's day out?" _She chuckled, clearly finding Oriana's choice of words ridiculous.

"It was fine," Belle said, "but Oriana is worried about her sister."

Jack raised an eyebrow.

"I wish that girl would make her mind up, when the Cheerleader is home all they do is fight."

"It's not that easy, Jack," Belle tried, "they annoy each other. They are sisters, and Miranda is naturally more careful about anything that has to do with Ori. And Ori occasionally finds Miranda overbearing because of her control issues. That doesn't mean she doesn't get worried."

"If you say so," Jack said but didn't sound convinced, "if I had the cheerleader breathing down my neck, scrutinizing all my fucking choices I would have offed her myself."

Belle rolled her eyes, long since used to remarks like that coming from Jack.

"I ran into a friend today," Belle said, "someone I went to school with."

Jack looked up.

"Really? Here on earth?"

"Yeah… I, I invited him to the dinner this evening. So you can meet him."

"What kind of friend are we talking about?" Jack said suspiciously.

"A very good one," Belle said, "I've known him all my life and I was happy to see him again."

"So you just ran into him," Jack was still suspicious, "here… on earth, in this town? Seems like one fucking coincidence if you ask me."

"Not everyone is a threat," Belle said quietly, trying to thread carefully. Jack had every right to be overly suspicious about everything – but it was just a coincidence that Belle and Anthony had run into each other; a happy coincidence at that.

"It is not paranoia if everyone is out to get you," Jack said darkly. Belle didn't answer. Usually they were fine, normal. But at other times something would happen that reminded them that they were not normal, that they could never be normal. Jack still had nightmares, horrible ones. Usually she would be quiet and not tell Belle about it at all, at other times she mentioned it, using it as a reason for her occasionally sour mood. Sometimes she got violent in her sleep, thrashing and hitting, her biotics flaring up. Both Belle and Jack were used to it. It was life, their life. They dealt with it.

"Are you okay?" Belle asked quietly.

"I'm fine," Jack snapped, "look, let's just get ready for dinner. And that friend of yours better have some embarrassing stories from your teenage years. I want to know everything."


	6. Chapter 6 - Dinner and conversation

**Amyisbad, you asked for, in your words, "smutty bliss". I tried to deliver, hope you like it :P**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Dinner and conversation**

"Greeting," Glyph, Liara's little VI, said as the door to Shepard's house slid open, "please come in. Dr T'soni and Commander Shepard are in the other room."

"Hi Glyph," Belle couldn't help but be polite to the drone. She had always had a problem with VI:s and treating them impersonally.

Belle and Jack went in together, but before they had managed to take their jackets of the doorbell once more chimed.

"I think it is your friend," Jack said and moved to open the door. Outside stood the smiling Anthony Horn holding a bouquet of little blue flowers.

"Oh hi," he said and smiled at Jack, offering her the flowers, "you must be the hostess." Belle almost had to laugh at the absurd look Jack had on her face as her gaze went from Anthony's face to the flowers.

"I'm not the hostess," she eventually said, and Belle walked forward.

"Hey, Anthony," she said and kissed his cheek, "this is Jack. The hostesses are in the other room."

Jack nodded at Belle and then went to find Shepard, leaving Belle and Anthony alone in the hallway.

Anthony looked relieved.

"Gosh," he said, "I'm almost happy she isn't the hostess."

"That is just Jack," Belle said and smiled, "believe me she is perfectly entitled to be intimidating. It has kept her alive in the past."

"Fair enough."

They went to the other room where they were greeted first by Acantha who came running.

"Bellie!" She yelled, "Bellie!"

"Shay, Liara," Belle said while hugging the little asari, "this is my friend Anthony Horn. Anthony, this is Shay Shepard_, yes the Shepard_, and her wife Liara T'soni and this, this is Acantha, their daughter."

"Belle," Anthony said, smiling as he walked forward to shake Shepard's hand, "you didn't tell me your friends were the famous Commander Shepard and Doctor T'soni! You should have told me and I would have brought something better than just these meager flowers."

"But they are lovely," Liara said and took them from him, "just a minute, we should have a vase somewhere…"

…

Dinner was nice. Oriana arrived after a little bit, bringing desert and Miranda. Miranda eyed Anthony quite suspiciously at first but soon she relaxed as well. He was charming, easy to talk with, and Oriana found him very easy on the eyes. The younger Lawson sister tried to get him away from the group so she could talk with him one on one; but the man only had eyes for Belle.

Eventually they moved from the table and sat down on the sofa. Jack, Miranda and Liara discussed biotic development in children, spurred on by an issue in one of Jack's classes; Shepard was telling Oriana about the time that Miranda hadn't acted so _perfectly. _ Anthony ceased this moment to get Belle's attention.

"Finally," Anthony said and pulled Belle into a corner, "I've been waiting all night."

"Why?" Belle said with a teasing smile, "the commander not as exciting as you thought?"

"What, no! No, no, she was great. Your friends are all very nice. I just… I wanted to talk with you. Only you."

Belle started to feel slightly uncomfortable. She could see where this was going and didn't want it to.

"I have missed you, you know," he said quietly and looked at her with a boyish grin, "I have often thought about you and wondered what you were up to. If you were alive, that kind of thing."

"I missed you to," Belle offered, "I've just…"

"Been busy, I know I know. Um… Belle," he said and looked down, "I wonder… do you have time for me now? I mean, I'm staying here indefinitely, perhaps… would you like to go out with me?"

Belle's eyes went wide.

"Oh, Anthony, I…." she looked for the right words, "I'm already seeing someone."

Anthony chuckled nervously.

"Of… of course you are," he said, "so, who is the lucky guy?"

Before Belle had a chance to reply, the lucky woman came up and put her arms around Belle's waist. Now Anthony looked really uncomfortable.

"Anthony," Belle said softly, "Jack is my girlfriend."

Jack smiled and planted a kiss on Belle's forehead which was just in the same height as her mouth.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Anthony said but was cut off by Jack.

"Yeah, she's mine. Sorry." But of course Jack wasn't sorry at all.

"Anthony!" Shepard had finished her story and Oriana wanted his attention, "are you staying in town? It is my turn to cook next Friday; you will come, won't you?"

"Your turn?"

Belle smiled at him, while leaning into Jack's embrace a little bit.

"We are quite a close group of friends; we eat at each other's house every week. Next week is Oriana and her sister Miranda's turn."

"Yeah, sure," Anthony said but didn't sound happy about it.

While Oriana grabbed Anthony's arm and dragged him to talk with Miranda, Jack leaned in closer so she could whisper in Belle's ear.

"Can we go home soon?" She suggestively pressed her body a bit closer to Belle's while tightening her grip around the woman's waist.

Belle raised an eyebrow, and smiled back. Pressing a light kiss on Jack's cheek, before standing on tip-toe and reaching her ear.

"Why," she whispered, "got anything planned?"

"Ugh!" Oriana's voice got their attention, "must you be so damn obvious?"

Belle and Jack chuckled in unison.

"Well, perhaps it is getting late," Shepard said, "Miranda, will you come by tomorrow? And Anthony, it was very nice to meet you. I do hope we'll get to see you again."

One by one they started leaving. Miranda hugged no one as usual, but Oriana gave awkward hugs to everyone. Belle hugged her sister, and Liara. Jack simply nodded at her former commander's direction and then they left.

It was sometimes dangerous at night, looters and random people looking for trouble. Belle very rarely walked alone at night, and Miranda never let Oriana out by herself.

They said good bye to Lawson sisters first; then they said good bye to Anthony, who before running off to the left asked Belle if they could have lunch the next day.

Then it was just Belle and Jack left. They walked slowly through the quiet town. It was mainly quiet and empty, apart from random gun shots.

"Are you scared?" Jack asked as Belle twitched at the sound of some far away shots.

"I don't think I'll ever be scared if you are with me," Belle replied quietly and reached for Jack's hand. They reached their home, let Eezo out to pee, and then went to their bedroom.

Jack took her big jacket of, and kicked her boots of.

"He asked you out, didn't he?" She asked as she pulled Belle in front of her and started undressing her.

"Yeah, gqlgfknqrl," the rest of Belle's answer was muffled as Jack pulled her shirt off. Then the woman found herself expelling a moan from her lips instead of words as the biotic leaned down and started kissing her breasts.

"Jack…" but Jack wasn't listening. She motioned for Belle to take her skirt of as well, and while the woman was busy with that Jack took the opportunity to take her own clothes of as well. Then when they were both naked Jack pushed Belle onto her back on the bed and went on top of her; kissing her deeply; then she travelled to the side and started biting Belle's neck, first gently and then with more and more force.

"I love you," the biotic murmured between two bites, her breath tickling Belle's neck.

"I love you too," Belle whispered and closed her eyes as Jack's mouth wandered south ward, "Jack, what are you…?"

"Shush, just trying something."

Belle hardly dared to breathe as Jack kissed her way along her stomach, stopping briefly to let her tongue investigate a rather prominent scar on Belle's hipbone. Jack wouldn't have been able to stop if she wanted to. She wanted to taste Belle. It was as simple as that. She was already able to smell her arousal and quickly moved down the few inches that were left.

Belle tried to relax as her whole body tensed up at the feeling of Jack's tongue. It was new but still very _Jack, _her tongue, inexperienced, but rough administrations that felt very good. Belle felt herself blushing and put her hands up and covered her eyes as she felt pleasure flow through her in waves.

…

Afterwards they lay together on top of the cover, a sweaty mess of tangled limbs.

"You don't miss having sex with men, do you?" Belle asked.

"Fuck no," Jack replied, "never."

Belle was lazily rubbing her hand along Jack's well-shaped stomach.

"You're beautiful," she said with affection in her voice.

"Am I now?" Jack replied teasingly but with sleep in her tone. Then she tensed up as Belle started following the red angry scars that covered her torso. Belle, immediately feeling the change in her body, removed her hand and instead hugged her lightly, hoping that she hadn't ruined the mood completely. They didn't talk about some things. Jack's old scars were one of those things. They were surgical, but Belle didn't dare to think about what they could have been for. If Jack wanted to tell her, she would.

"Good night, Jack," she mumbled sleepily and closed her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7 - A lot can happen in a day

**Chapter 7 – A lot can happen in a day**

It was early in the morning when Miranda went to see Shepard. She was feeling uncharastically weary; several weeks of hard work had taken its toll out on her. The fight she had had with Oriana the previous night hadn't helped either. Miranda didn't actually know what had gotten her younger twin in such a foul mood. Belle had implied knowing something about it the other night; Miranda would have to talk to her friend soon.

…

_A signal flaring. Her door opening. Fighting her way out. Blood on her hands and between her teeth. So much chaos. Running. Needing to get out, out, out. A guard getting in her way but Subject Zero was so used to killing by now that she takes him out with one hand. Other kids get in her way but she just shoves them to the side, she doesn't hear their screams. There is blood but she doesn't see it. That fucking chair, she tries to break it but it doesn't budge. Just leave it. Out, out, out. _

Jack woke up, gasping for air; her hair wet and sticking to the side of her face. She tried to calm her racing heart that was beating so hard in her chest that it almost hurt. She noticed that she had kicked the cover off of both her and the sleeping woman beside her and she sat up, with her back against the wall. It had to stop sometime, these nightmares, they had to stop. But Jack knew that they probably wouldn't. Suddenly a thin arm snaked its way around her thigh.

"Stop moving," Belle said without even waking up and snuggled closer, burying her nose and forehead into Jack's skin. Then she proceeded with her calm, sleepy breathing. Jack sighed and started patting the woman's head, pulling her fingers through the red strands. She tried to remind herself that she was fine, she was safe; she didn't have to fight anymore. But the former subject zero couldn't help but feel as if something bad was going to happen soon.

…

"You know I never would have thought you of all people would be into women," Anthony said as they sat down at a table in the cafeteria of their choice the next day.

"Why?" Belle said as she dug into her sandwich, she didn't have much time for lunch, "you never asked me. And I wouldn't say I'm into men, or women. I'm into Jack."

"Oh yeah," Anthony said and looked irritated, "_Jack."_

Belle put her sandwich down.

"What's the problem?" She asked, "you met her for the first time yesterday, you can't already have formed a strong opinion on her."

"She seems… dangerous," he saw her face, "no, really. The tattoos, the scars, the gun. The swearing. It's not just women, it's _her_. You've always been so… _innocent_… and sweet. What in the world are you doing with a person like her? She's bad for you."

"I love her," Belle said quietly, "We've been together for almost five years. I also don't think it's up to you to decide what is good or bad for me."

Anthony sighed and looked uncomfortable.

"Look," he said, "I didn't want to say anything, but I… I work for some people who specializes in… oh, what should I call it, _fixing Cerberus' mistakes. _We have taken care of several very dangerous individuals. I have been sent here to investigate the former Subject Zero and…"

Belle stood up, suddenly filled with rage.

"She is not Subject Zero," she hissed, "and no mistake. You are not going to investigate her. I suggest you leave now."

Anthony looked down.

"Belle," he tried in a pleading voice, "what I am doing is not illegal. It is good. The people my organization has helped take out were a danger to society. We are needed."

Belle couldn't help but gasp a little at the words 'take out'. Over her dead body was anybody going to hurt Jack. Belle suddenly felt so stupid that she had led Anthony straight to her girlfriend.

"Look," she said but in a calmer voice, "you are not going to get to Jack. I won't let you."

"I don't think that's up to you," Anthony said and was going to continue talking but then Belle's omnitool beeped.

"I have to go," she said and lifted her tray up, "I sincerely hope that you never contact any of us again. Remember, I know the very people who took out the Reapers. I doubt that you are worse than them." And then she left with quick angry steps. She was sad at losing her friend but she also felt so angry. There was an organization that wanted to hurt Jack. Belle had to tell her. But first she had to care for her patients.

"Good Belle, you are here," Dr Michel said as Belle entered the ward, "he is asking for you again."

"Is he now?" Belle asked while her mind was somewhere else. She knew who Chloe was referring to. A few weeks ago they had received an old man who had acute lung cancer. It wasn't so common anymore but still fairly untreatable. He had taken a liking to Belle and when he wasn't coughing continuously asked for her.

"I'll go and check on him right now," Belle said and decided to work as much as possible so that the day would end; anything so that she could go home and talk with Jack.

…

"Ouch," one of Jack's newest students, and the youngest she had ever had, was sitting on the floor rubbing her foot. The other kids picked on her and had lifted her up in the air. Then when the teacher had entered the room, they had let her down too fast not wanting to get caught. This had resulted in thirteen-year-old Maxine sitting on the floor and furiously rubbing her foot.

"What's going on here?" Jack asked in her best authoritative voice, "Greg, why are you sitting on the floor?"

There was a slight giggling among the rest of the students as they knew Maxine wouldn't tell on them, she staggered to her feet.

"N..nothing, ma..mam," she stuttered but kept her head down. Jack looked carefully at her students, wondering quietly how she was going to handle this. Then she lifted a glowing fist towards the students she knew were trouble, she easily lifted a couple of them up in the air.

"You know," she said softly, "it's really pathetic to pick on people because they are smaller or have less power than you. It shows weakness. I can't have weak people in my class."

She put them down in one quick movement.

"Get out," she said, continuing in the same calm tone, "fight each other. When it is out of your system you can come back."

Jack felt Maxine smile at her but ignored it. She didn't do it for her, she convinced herself, random acts of kindness weren't her thing. She just couldn't have bullies in her class.

"Okay, back to today's lesson," she said and made a motion for them to take out their books. It was theory today, boring but necessary.

…

As soon as Belle was free from duty she grabbed her coat and left the hospital. But instead of going home she walked towards the school area. A lot of the buildings in the town were destroyed and that included the building that now housed the Ascension project. It had once been a gymnasium and was ideal for having both theoretical and practical lessons for the biotic students.

Belle didn't know which room Jack was having her lessons in that day so she simply stood outside waiting, she couldn't go home. She didn't want Jack walking alone late at night, unprepared. She was more than capable but Belle was not taking any chances.

…

"Is it true?" Shepard asked, her green eyes shining with happiness, "is it true? Did you really find my mom?"

Miranda smiled and gave her friend a careful hug.

"Yes, we found her."


	8. Chapter 8 -Shepard's want

**Gosh, it has been so long. Sorry for the laaaate update! This is also a slightly short chapter, I just need to get myself writing again. I'm going to start on chapter nine right away though :)**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – ****Shepard's want**

There was a ring by the door downstairs, followed by a bark from Eezo.

"Dammit," Jack panted into Belle's neck, "who's visiting us this early?" Belle clasped her arms around Jack's naked shoulders and groaned a little bit at the sudden emptiness when Jack removed her fingers from the warm place they had just been.

"Get rid of them?" Belle said, her voice a little bit out of breath. Jack nodded and stood up, pulling on her trousers and throwing a t-shirt on.

"Sure, babe," she said, "be right back."

When Jack was walking down the stairs Belle called out after her biotic.

"But nicely!"

"Yeah, yeah," she heard Jack reply and shoock her head but wasn't worried. Jack had a surprising amount of self control and most of her psychotic-act was just that – an act. She was always very aware of her actions... although she could also be unapologetically rude, especially when she was interrupted. Belle put her head back on the pillow and sighed. They _had been _interrupted. They didn't often have time for each other during these dramatic days, there was fighting and looting in the town that Shepard, Jack and Miranda took care of; and at all other times there was working. Because of this they had created the habit of waking up early to spend time together. Mostly just cuddling and talking but usually simply talking turned into something more and they had been in the middle of it when the doorbell had disturbed them.

There were some slight murmuring from downstairs and then Jack called out.

"It's Shepard. She wants to talk with you."

Belle stood up and put on her pyjamas that lay discarded on the floor. It was just her sister and she couldn't be bothered to look for underwear, a dress and the whole charade.

Jack and Shepard were sitting on the sofa in the living room when Belle came down the stairs. Jack looked somewhat bored and was patting Eezo absentmindedly on the head; the varren was, as usual, sitting by her feet. Shepard had a huge smile on her face but her legs were bouncing up and down slightly and she looked tense.

"Belle," the former commander said and stood up when the nurse entered the room, "I'm sorry for bothering you this early in the morning. Jack," she threw a look at the biotic who put on an innocent face, "let me know that you were... ahem. Thing is, I... Miranda found my mom."

Belle's face broke into a smile and she grasped Shepard's hand.

"Shay," she said, "that's amazing."

"Yeah. I'm thrilled and I'm so happy that Acantha will have a grandmother."

"How is Liara feeling?"

Shepard laughed.

"I've never seen her so nervous about meeting one human before. It is quite cute. I keep reminding her that I've had to meet her dad on several occasions. If I survive that she can manage meeting my mum."

Belle joined her in laughing. She had met Matriarch Aethyta a couple of times in the past and she was indeed unique. The nurse couldn't imagine having her for a father-in-law... or a dad for that matter. Then she remembered that neither her or Jack had any parents, at least that they knew. Maybe Jack had parents but chances were that if her parents had been alive before the reaper war, they were probably dead now. Jack and Belle never talked about them.

"Belle," Shepard said, seeking the other woman's eyes, "I would like you to meet her."

"Shay, wha..."

"Hear me out first," Shepard continued, "I'm not intending to tell her who you are, not yet at least. But you are my sister, she is my mom and I would like us all to have dinner together."

Belle leaned back in the sofa.

"I just don't see why it is necessary," she whispered, feeling insecure. Shepard wanted to gather her family, which was understandable, considering how erratic the last couple of years had been. She wanted to create something of a _normal _family, but Belle didn't see how she could possibly fit into any such constellation. She was the product of a brief love affair between Karin Chakwas and David Shepard, she did not even know if she could even look Hannah Shepard in the eye.

"You are family, you both are," Shepard continued and threw Jack a brief glance as well, "come for dinner tomorrow."

…

"Mr. Gregory, you are supposed to be in bed," Belle tried to stop the old man from rising up of the bed where he was usually trapped day in and day out.

"You nurses think you always knows what is best," he replied in a crooked voice that sounded a bit like Zaeed's, "I am really not that old."

Belle nodded and sighed as he stopped his failed attempt and sank back against his pillow.

"You know," she said, "my mother, who was a doctor, used to say that when you are ill you are old and when you are healthy you are young. Biological age doesn't actually matter much."

Gregory coughed for a few minutes but then flashed a strained smile.

"She sounds like a wise woman."

"She was," Belle smiled at the thought of the late doctor Chakwas, "and she would have also told you to stay in bed."

"Can you at least bring me an omni-tool? I just know I can impress you with how well I play int..."

"I can't give you an omni-tool, mr Gregory," Belle interuppted, "if I gave you one we would need to give one to every patient."

The old man looked disappointed and sulked. Belle almost chuckled at the sight, he was acting like a child. But he was also dying, and she felt sorry for him. He seemed like genuinely a good man.

"You know," Belle lowered her voice, "I'll see what I can do."


	9. Chapter 9 - Hannah Shepard

**Chapter 9 – Hannah Shepard**

"Liara, sit down," Shepard tried to calm her bondmate as the asari was walking back and forth, "she will love you."

Liara stood still for a moment, and picked up Acantha who had been tugging at the hem of her dress. Acantha mumbled "mommy" and dug her little face into Liara's neck.

Shepard walked up to her asaris and hugged them both. She was about to say something comforting and motivational when their door opened. It was Jack with Eezo and a reluctant Belle walking behind her.

"I had to convince her into coming," Jack said and rolled her eyes. If it wasn't for Belle Jack could think of a million better ways spend her day off.

"I'm happy she is here either way," Shepard said, "mom should be here any minute."

…

There was no reason for Liara to worry. Hannah Shepard had always known that her daughter prefered other women but it was still a shock to find her daughter married to an asari and having _fathered _a child. However, after the initial shock had died down, Hannah was sitting down talking with Shepard and Liara with a very content Acantha in her lap.

Belle had been a different story. Hannah had taken a long hard look at Belle's green eyes and red hair, while shaking the nurse's hand but hadn't said anything. Belle had then disappeared into the kitchen under the pretense of making something for them to eat; Belle felt like the older woman had looked right through her.

The nurse was now standing in Shepard's and Liara's kitchen and making sandwiches, she didn't even know why she was hiding. To society she had nothing to hide, she was the daughter of Mary and Arthur Chakwas. She tried to tell herself that as a hard push against her leg made her open her eyes. It was Eezo, who looked at her begrudgingly; it took Belle a moment to realise that the varren had his eyes fixed on the piece of salami that she had been about to put on a slice of bread.

"You beast," the woman said and threw it to the varren that caught the salami between his teeth.

"If you do that he will bite your fingers eventually," Jack was suddenly in the doorway, her voice was teasing but her expression soft, "are you okay?" The biotic walked into the room, and clasped her arms around the nurse's waist, Belle sighed and gratefully leaned the back of her head on Jack's chest.

"It feels like she looks right through me and then I feel sorry that her husband cheated on her…"

"Which is not your fault in any way," Jack filled in, "you didn't ask to be born."

"Yeah…" Belle said but didn't sound convinced. She wished she was somewhere else and couldn't for her life understand why Shepard wanted her to be there. Miranda and Oriana weren't there.

"This is not exactly how I was planning on spending my day off either," Jack said.

"35 minutes," Belle replied casually but flashed a teasing smile.

"What?"

The nurse turned around and stood on tiptoe and placed her mouth next to Jack's ear, her warm breath tickling the biotic. In the same time she snaked her arms around Jack's waist and pushed herself closer.

"How long it would take for us to go home, take off all our clothes and fall into bed together," she whispered and Jack chuckled.

"That's my girl," Jack kissed her softly.

"Seriously?" Shepard's voice made them turn around, "my mother is in the next room."

Belle turned facing her sister.

"We're not doing anything," she said, "it's just awkward to be here." She reluctantly let go of Jack's waist, "but at least the sandwiches are done."

They went back into the living room where Liara was filling Hannah in on certain lesser-known facts on the reaper war. Acantha had fallen asleep on the sofa. Hannah's expression was soft as she patted her granddaughter's head and lighly leaned down and kissed the blue, freckly cheek.

"You know," she interuppted Liara absentmindedly, "whenever I imagined grandchildren I imagined them human. However, after meeting you and my granddaughter, it seems perfect. At least you are not a hanar or an elcor."

She smiled at Liara who looked relieved and then smiled at Shepard who had once more joined her on the sofa.

"You have a beautiful family Shay, I hope you know that."

"I know that mom," Shepard said and gave her mom a hug, "Acantha loves you too."

Hannah chuckled softly, she was happy to have her family back together.

"So mom," Shepard continued, "what are your plans now? How long are you staying here? Where..."

"Haha, slow down Shay!" Hannah laughed again, feeling years of tension running off her, "I'm only staying for a few days. I'm living with your former comm specialist in what's left of London and as much as I would like to simply retire and move here I don't think that throwing in the towel just after a war. I still have a job to do."

Shepard seemed to almost pout for a moment making Belle, Liara and Hannah laugh at her; Jack just rolled her eyes. The biotic was bored at the family reunion and wanted to go home. Luckily for Jack her nurse was also getting impatient with the strange and, from her point-of-view, akward family reunion. She wanted to go home, crawl under the covers and forget about the Shepards for a while. She liked having Shay for a sister and occasionally she even played with the idea of simply changing her last name to get rid of her horrible adoptive dad's name but it was also the doctor's name. Besides, she was still hiding behind her public identity and only her absolute closest friends knew. It hurt to hide but most of the time she could ignore it. Right now, she was facing the living reason why she had to hide. Hannah Shepard was a good woman; Belle simply didn't want her to know.

"We should go," the nurse tried and stood up. She gave a teasing smile to Shepard at the word choice. Jack stood up and stretched her legs, eager to get out of there.

"It was nice to meet you," Belle said to Hannah and extended her hand. Hannah's eyes fell on her hair and freckled cheeks one more time. She hadn't asked why it was important for her daughter that the nurse was there and after seeing her red hair, green eyes and freckled eyes she was almost scared to ask. Hannah Shepard was no idiot.

…

"Well, that was a complete waste of time," Jack said when they were outside the door and walking home.

"Jack," Belle snapped, "be nice. It was important for Shay."

"Sure," Jack answered, "can't fucking figure out why though. You were right as well, you know, Shepard's mom totally knows, and it made you miserable. No fucking point."

Belle looked at her without answering; it was an insensitive thing to say, even for being Jack. Apart from time to time, Jack had been in a very bad mood lately.

They arrived home and Jack kissed her strangely quite softly on the cheek.

"I need to grade some papers," the biotic said and went to sit by her desk, "feed Eezo will ya?"

Belle stared after her, not knowing what to say. Something was wrong, Belle just didn't know what. She went into the kitchen and put some food out for Eezo. The varren sometimes hunted critters and the like in the forest but usually he just ate left-overs. Today he was getting some stew from last night, and Belle had to hurry to put the bowl on the floor before he jumped and knocked her down in an attempt to get to his food.

With Eezo growling and eating in the kitchen, Belle went back to the other room and looked at her biotic's back. She called her name but Jack didn't budge.

"Jack…" Belle tried again.

"What?" Jack mumbled but still didn't turn to look at her.

"Are you okay? You have been acting… how can I put this… you have been in a bad mood for days."

Jack sighed and stood up but still giving her inked back to Belle who was quick to walked forward and put her arms around Jack's waist.

"Honey," she tried, "whatever it is, you can tell me."

"It is nothing," Jack sighed, "my… dreams have been worse."

Belle wrinkled her nose in confusion.

"I haven't noticed."

"That's because I have been sleeping on the sofa," Jack said quietly, "your insomnia has almost disappeared, most of the time you don't even notice."

Belle let go of her, feeling stupid. Her insomnia had slowly been getting better and it was now very unusual that she had difficulty sleeping; apparently Jack had taken advantage of this.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Look, I didn't want to worry you. But I'm tired and…"

"What have you been dreaming?"

"I dreamt I was back at Teltin," Jack said it without emotion. Belle knew most of what had happened to Jack but not all, she usually insisted that she didn't need to know. She loved Jack despite her past.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Jack shook her head violently.

"Just promise me something," she said darkly, "if I… if I go fucking crazy you, or Shepard or anyone, even the fucking cheerleader… ugh! Just, you won't let me hurt my students or you, will you?"

"Jack… I…"

"Just promise."

"Honey…"

"Promise!"

"I promise," but Belle wasn't sure what she was promising.


	10. Chapter 10 - The making of Jack

**tw; implying rape**

* * *

**Chapter 10 – The making of Jack**

Belle went to bed first but stayed awake until 2 am when Jack came to bed. The nurse had almost given up hope and lifted the cover inviting her lover to crawl under. Jack unceremoniously threw all her clothes on the floor and went on top of the bed. Belle kissed her cheek and reached over her to tuck the cover around the biotic, it was dark so Belle couldn't see the smile that spread over Jack's face. As silly as it was, and Jack would fucking deny it if necessary, Belle's little displays of affection made the biotic feel safe.

She folded her arms around Belle's waist and buried her face in the red hair's chest; breathing deeply and taking in Belle's scent, another thing that made her feel safe. Jack silently wished that there would be no nightmares for once, but couldn't get her hopes up. She didn't know what was keeping her in an agitated state; she just had the feeling that something bad was coming.

…

The next day everything seemed normal. They had breakfast together, shared jokes and kisses and then wished each other a nice day and walked of in different directions. Belle was actually looking forward to a day of working, and Jack had promised to come to the hospital later with an extra omni tool for Mr. Gregory.

The nurse walked one block, two blocks, three blocks; she then turned around the corner and walked right into Anthony.

"Oh sorry," Belle said as a reflex before she realized whom it was, her expression immediately darkened and her smile became a line, "I thought I told you I never wanted to see you again."

Anthony didn't even pretend to be threatened by the much smaller and unarmed woman.

"Look Belle," Anthony sighed, "things are about to get really bad around Jack. I want to give you an opportunity to leave and get into safety. You should take that Lawson girl with you too, she seems innocent."

Belle folded her arms over her chest and took a step backwards. She still hadn't told Jack about the last time she and Anthony had been talking but now she really had too. Something was up and Belle still didn't know how big it would turn out be. She was worried, but there was no way she would be showing Anthony that.

"This is getting old," she said, "seriously, I would never leave Jack and there is nothing…"

"I know you would say that," Anthony interrupted, "so here," he opened his omni tool and pressed a few buttons, "I sent you a couple of vids. Watch them and then see how you feel."

Belle rolled her eyes and pushed her way passed the man and then almost ran the rest of the way to the hospital. She went into the personnel room to change and then she couldn't help but quickly glancing at the files that Anthony had forwarded to her. She was surprised at the amount of files there, at least 30 of them. All of them were marked _subject zero _and then a date. Belle looked at the clock, keeping to her habits she was exceptionally early and had at least 30 standard minutes before she had to start. Without thinking Belle walked with quick steps into the bathroom, taking her omni tool with her. She locked the door, her heart beating fast and sat down on the lock of the toilet. _Was she actually going to do this? Did she have the right to watch these? _Yes. She pressed on the one with the earliest date, from the year 2167.

_It was a little girl wearing a small grey dress, black hair lying in curls over her shoulders; she was restrained into a medical chair built for adults, needles sticking into her veins into both arms and a terrified look in her eyes._

_"Please, please, let me go! It hurts!" _

_The adults in lab coats that were standing all around her didn't seem to even notice the screaming girl. There were some men over by a couple of computer screens and a woman who was right next to the chair but simply documenting something on the omni pad that she was holding. The girl continued screaming and now wisps of biotic energy were flowing around her skin. It seemed to excite the men who started talking about something. But the absolute heart wrenching screams of little Jack drowned everything else out. _

Belle gasped and closed the vid down. That was horrible. She felt tears falling down her cheeks without any sobbing. _Jack, oh Jack._ Without being able to stop herself she pressed on the next vid. It was from the year 2171.

_ The girl had grown, her black hair shorter and she wasn't screaming or crying. She was pacing by the door and her face almost had a cruel touch to it._

_ The door opened and she, in almost a docile fashion, let herself be led to a large arena where about six other kids where waiting. The 10-year-old Jack turned to look at her captor who gave her a quiet nod; that's all Jack needed and an insane grin formed on her face. She flew up in the air, the children screamed, Jack started pulsing blue and…_

Belle turned it off; she couldn't watch children being murdered. And she definitely couldn't watch children being murdered by her wife. She closed her eyes, picturing Jack as she knew her today. She decided to skip all the vids until from the year 2175 when she was sure that Jack had escaped Pragia.

_It was a small room, where a perhaps 14-year-old Jack was standing over a man who was lying on the floor, her fist pulsing blue. Her black hair was long, and she was sporting the very first tattoos on her arms. Teenage Jack was wearing cargo trousers, boots and a tight top that ended precisely under her chest; her stomach was showing the angry red incision like scars from Teltin. _

_ She lifted her head up to look around the small room, showing her face to the camera. She was very bruised as if she had been beaten. When noticing that it was only herself and the man inside the room, she leaned down and yelled at him._

_ "I said, DON'T HURT ME!" and then, with her fist still pulsing blue, she punched his chest, breaking the skin and…_

Belle turned it off as well, she hadn't known that Jack could actually rip someone's heart out and she didn't need to see it in detail. She tried to calm her breathing; she knew who Jack was, it didn't matter who she had been before. She skipped the next few videos, and instead chose one from the year 2180 and immediately regretting it.

_It was Jack… and a man. Making out and then…_

No, Belle didn't need to see that either. She was happy that it was, for once, not about killing. But it was too strange and inappropriate to watch. She picked another one.

_More fighting._

Next.

_Fighting._

Next.

_Fucking._

Next.

_Fighting at least five people single-handed._

Belle picked one from 2183.

_Jack was standing negotiating with some people in a cargo hold. Her head was now shaved and she almost looked like she did today. The men nodded but then something happened. People in armor came out from behind some crates and pointed their guns at Jack. She bared her teeth and almost growled at them, preparing for the fight. Before she could move, however, one of the armored men shot her. She fell to the ground and one of the men said:_

_ "We got her."_

The vid ended there and Belle immediately pressed on the next one. It was from a few months later.

_Jack was in a common area of a prison, and she was held down by three men while five more were watching and another man was…_

Belle turned off, feeling her entire body hurt and nausea wash over her in waves. Jack, Jack, Jack, oh no, no, no. She wanted to run away now, go home to Jack and feel her in her arms. Belle needed to know that she was okay, that everything had passed. _She is fine now, _Belle thought to herself, but wasn't convinced. What Jack had gone through – nobody could be all right after all that. There were only two vids left now. Belle held her breath and pressed on the first one.

_It was Jack, killing the men who had been hurting her in the previous vid. Then when she was standing around the eight dead men her arms and face covered in blood, some men in armor came out of nowhere and shot her. Her facial expression turned into great annoyance._

_ "I WILL KILL YOU ALL," she screeched and then fell down, unconscious, on the ground. The men carefully approached her._

_"We will put her in cryostasis," one of the men said, "and put her up for sale. There is always someone willing to pay for a psychotic bitch like this one."_

The vid ended. Belle was now shaking, tears streaming down her face and her hand was curled into a fist. She pressed on the last vid. It strangely had the current year in the title – 2190.

Instead of Jack, it was Anthony's floating head with a message for Belle.

"Belle, please," Anthony's recorded voice said, "as you have just seen, Jack has been through too much to ever be normal. She is an animal, conditioned to kill and she will never change. She is dangerous, and cannot be trusted and she will turn on you. I cannot give you the details about what is about to happen but I can tell you this; go, get away from her. Make some reason up and just leave. I can't tell you either when all this is going to go down but I can tell you it's soon. We were friends once, you and I, I hope you can trust me once more. Farewell my friend."

And then it was over, Belle's teeth chattered out of anger. She turned off her omnitool and went over to the water basin to splash some cold water in her burning face. The nurse glanced at herself in the mirror, tried to smile but it was no use; she looked horrendous and strained. She washed her face one more time and spread some omni gel around her eyes hoping it would take the redness and irritation away. She looked at herself again and was satisfied, if anybody asked she could say she was coming down with a cold. She had to get through this day and then at night she would tell Jack everything. Well, not about the vids perhaps, but about everything Anthony had told her. Belle cursed inwardly and wondered why she hadn't told Jack about the first conversation, she should have. She looked at the clock, _just on time as always_, and then went to perform her duties.


	11. Chapter 11 - Missing details

**Chapter 11 – Missing details**

How Belle got through the day she would never know. She went her rounds, was excited to see that one of her patients were a pregnant woman. It was always nice to see a wanted pregnancy after the events of the reaper-war. Belle pushed all thoughts of Jack's past in the back of her head and smiled at the woman.

…

Jack yawned and stretched as the last couple of students starting walking to the door. Lessons were over for the day and Jack was looking forward to pick up Belle and then go home. For once they had no other plans, just plenty of afternoon to spend on each other.

"Um... ma'am?" Jack looked up to see that Maxine was still standing in front of her and hadn't left. The girl had one hand up, pulling at one of her braids. Jack knew that the girl was thirteen, but without that knowledge Jack would have guessed that the young biotic was closer to 11 years of age.

"Yes, Maxine?"

Maxine shifted from one foot to another and looked at the ceiling. Jack sighed.

"Spit it out," she said, her voice stern, "what is it?"

Maxine took a step forward and opened her mouth.

"I really like your lessons," she suddenly blurted out and quickly looked to the ground. Jack lifted an eyebrow and just stared at the girl. She was twitching. Jack knew that Maxine seemed naturally shy and nervous but she couldn't tell how much was Maxine's personality and how much was caused by the teasing and bullying that she recieved from of her classmates. Or was caused by her past.

Maxine Radur had only been eight years old when the reapers had hit earth, killing her entire family and making her all alone in the world. How she had survived the actual war was a mystery to everyone but one of the orphanages and youth homes that had opened up during and after the war had taken her in. It was a hard life, which didn't help the sensitive girl, but there was no other opportunities for her.

"That's good Maxine," Jack said, her voice soft, "but I have to go now. Is there anything in particular that you want?"

"No, I want," Maxine raised her head and stared Jack boldly in the eyes, "ma'am I wonder if you could help me?"

"What is it?"

"If there was somebody hurting me, would you tell them to stop?"

"Is there anybody hurting you? Is it somebody in the class?"

Maxine looked down at her feet again.

"No... I mean, not more than usual. It's... somebody else."

Jack went up to the girl and put her arm awkwardly around the girl's shoulders. Leaned down and looked into the girl's eyes.

"If there is anyone one hurting you you need to tell me, okay? I will make them stop."

The girl sighed as if relieved.

"Thank you, Jack," she whispered and then turned around and started to leave the room. Jack's students never called her by her first name but she didn't have heart to correct the girl.

"Hey," Jack called after her and asked instead, "who is it that is hurting you?"

Maxine turned around for a moment and smiled.

"I'm not ready to tell yet," she said in a quite childish voice, "but knowing that you are willing to help me makes me braver." The girl smiled a little smile, turned around and then left the room.

Jack shook her head, then she grabbed her bag, the extra omnitool and then left as well.

…

Belle's heart started beating fast the moment she saw Jack. She couldn't herself but almost run, throw her arms around a very surprised Jack and burried her nose in Jack's neck. She breathed deeply and felt herself trembling.

"Hey," Jack whispered against her hair while hugging her back, "what's wrong?"

When Belle didn't answer but just hugged her closer and almost trapping her arms, Jack struggled out of her wife's tight grip, took hold of Belle's forearms and pushed her back, seeking her eyes. Belle tried but couldn't meet Jack's gaze. Everytime she did, her mind was flooded by images from the vids that she had watched earlier that morning. Jack's cruel but ecstatic smile when killing, her face when being fucked by some strange man and clearly enjoying it and that horrible scared and terrified face Jack had made when those men had raped her. Belle wanted to cry, scream, she wanted to burry her face in Jack's neck again and simply disappear.

"Belle!" Jack said, slightly worried now. The nurse usually kept a brave and calm face, especially when at work. But this time something was bothering Belle to the extreme.

"Later," the nurse whispered and finally met the biotic's gaze. Her eyes were filled with tears which made Jack even more worried, but she listened to Belle's request and nodded.

"Fine," she said, "let's get this over with," she lifted the extra omnitool, "where was this going again?"

Belle led Jack up the stairs and into the room of Mr Gregory. He was sitting on the bed as usual, looking bored and seemingly counting the cracks in the ceiling. Belle, not wanting anyone else seeing that her patient was going to get an omnitool to play with.

When Jack saw the old man and he turned his face to look at her, her entire body froze up and to Belle's alarm the biotic started trembling. Her biotics flared up as well as she simply stared at the man.

"Jack, what's..." But that's all that she managed. Jack turned around, her eyes big and white and she noticed in panic that the door was closed.

"I need to get out of here," she panted in panic and actually ripped the door open with her biotics, leaving the room and storming down the corridor and then the stairs.

Belle just stared after her, threw a look at mr Gregory who looked just as surprised as Belle felt. The nurse didn't know what to do, there had just been too much in one day.


	12. Chapter 12 - All hell breaks loose

**Chapter 12 – All hell breaks loose**

Belle found Jack in the bedroom, hugging Eezo and crying. She looked young and vulnerable and it made Belle's heart ache. The nurse went in and sat down and started patting Jack's back, but Jack tried to get away from her touch.

"Jack," Belle whispered, "what happened? Speak to me, you can trust me."

"I..." Jack's reply was muffled as her face was stuffed in Eezo's fur and she didn't finish her sentence. Belle would have been amazed at how compliant the giant beast was being, letting his master cry into his fur; but Belle's mind was elsewhere. She tried to reach for her wife again and suddenly Jack was up, and by biotic force, forced Belle onto her feet and into the wall. Belle's head bounced painfully onto the wall and she groaned.

"You know what your precious patient did to me?" Jack asked, her voice cold and cruel. Just the sound of it sent uncomfortable shivers down Belle's spine; it had been years since she had heard that voice from Jack. It meant that Jack had gone into herself, she was closer to who she used to be before Belle, before Shepard, before Grissom. Belle suddenly noticed that she was scared, she was scared of the one person she should be able to trust the most.

"Jack," she tried to keep herself calm," Jack, let me go."

But Jack didn't let her go, instead her grip on Belle's arms got harder and her eyes pulsed biotic blue.

"I have met fucking mr Gregory before," Jack said, her voice somehow void of emotion and threatening in the same time, "many years ago. When I was still a little pussy who couldn't defend herself."

Belle had already put two and two together and she felt horrible that she had actually put her biotic face to face with her rapist.

"Jack! Let me go!" Belle was screaming now, she felt bruises forming on her arms and she felt panic rising in her body. She tried to struggle but it only cause Jack's grip to strengthening even more.

"Want me to show you what he did to me?" Jack asked her which caused Belle to cry even louder.

"No, Jack, please, please let me go!" Belle started kicking her, squirming and crying, anything to get Jack let her go. To her distress, Jack changed their position and threw her on the bed instead. Belle tried to get away but Jack was too quick and soon had her pushed down with one arm while her other was worming itself down into Belle's skirt and into her tights and underwear.

Belle was crying now.

"Jack, please," trying to yeild to the body who usually housed the love of her life, "please, Jack, don't hurt me. Remember who I am, remember who you are. Jack, this isn't you. Jack, please, please, please. Jack, I love you, don't hurt me!"

Jack's movements suddenly stopped and she sat up, letting go of Belle. Belle was crying and trembling and was still not sure what she was supposed to do.

"Jack," she whimpered, trying to get her lover's attention.

"I'm sorry," Jack said, her voice sounding as if she was in a state of panic, "I... don't know what happened. Belle, I..."

Belle wasn't sure what to do. Her entire body was screaming at her to get away from the person who had attempted to rape her, but this person was also Jack who right now seemed so lost. She swallowed her dry mouth, tried to move her aching arms and wipe her wet cheeks, but tears were still flowing freely from her eyes and it hardly mattered.

Jack laid down with her back to Belle, her body was shaking with unreleased tension and hard sobs. Belle reached for her at first but then decided that it was better to let her be alone for a while, the nurse also needed to put some distance between herself and the biotic. Instead she stood up, left the room and went downstairs followed by Eezo who wanted to be fed.

Jack felt like she had blacked out, she really didn't know what happened. She had seen Mr Gregory, a man who she had run into when she had been Maxine's age. She had been so small and so helpless despite already being very skillfull with her biotics. The man had bought her from the slavers that had picked her up after escaping Teltin and even if Jack had been through a lot during her almost 30 years of living, the months she had spent being Mr Gregory's slave had been the worst of her life. When she had seen him in the hospital it had been like she was a girl again and she had been filled with so much rage and fear that she had all but blacked out completely.

Now Jack wanted the ground to swallow her up. _I have ruined my life, _Jack though, _there is no way we can come back from this. _She didn't want to think about the pain and fear she had just caused Belle and sent her thanks to whatever diety would listen that she had stopped before she had crossed the point of no return and actually forced herself onto her wife. Jack felt her breathing slowing down even if her heart was still hammering in her chest and out of pure emotional exhaustion Jack fell asleep.

* * *

**Don't hate me, okay? I'm going somewhere with this, just bear with me.**


	13. Chapter 13- Belle's decision

**Chapter 13 – Belle's decision**

While Jack was sleeping upstairs, Belle was sitting on the sofa downstairs, hugging her knees to herself and crying. She hadn't been in such a dangerous situation for years and the fact that it was Jack, _her Jack, _that had been the culprit was heart-breaking. Belle tried to calm her frantic heart and search her feelings.

She thought first about the vids that Anthony had shown her, but she quickly shook her head. No, she didn't think that whatever had happened to Jack in her past had turned her into a monster. Belle had seen Jack develop from the near psychotic, angry person that she used to be into the quite warm, affectionate person she could be. Jack was not an incorrigible monster- Belle knew this.

Then Belle focused on what had just happened. She had been scared, and terrified; and it was as if it had been happening to somebody else. Could Belle forgive her? The nurse thought back on the screaming little girl that she had seen in that first vid. What was it that Jack used to say? "Turns out, mess with someone's head enough and you can turn a scared little kid into an all-powerful bitch." Jack had grown up in near literal hell, she had been chemically conditioned to kill, she had been raped, beaten, betrayed, used; how she was still alive at all was a miracle. Belle felt like killing every person who had ever hurt Jack, she wanted to make them suffer for turning her into that person who could still black out into a state of complete rage. It felt like a cold hand took hold of her heart as the nurse made a decision. She pushed all feelings a way and took a look at the time. It was already 23.00 standard time. Belle sighed to herself and called Shepard.

"Hello," her sister's voice soothed her for a moment.

"Hi," Belle said quietly, "I know I'm calling late, I'm sorry about that but I need your help."

…

Belle had a mission but she was not about to walk around in the dangerous town alone. Like a godsend Shepard came and picked her up after just a few minutes and they walked quietly through town together. For once it was silent, and you could even hear an owl singing lonely in the night.

"So, are you going to tell me what is going on?" Shepard asked but Belle shook her head.

"No," she replied, "there is something I have to do and I would have done it by myself but I don't trust my aiming with a gun well enough to go by myself." She touched her bag which currently held one of Jack guns; the nurse was hoping she wouldn't have to use it but she couldn't deny that it made her feel safer.

Shepard didn't like that she didn't know what was going on but didn't push it. She trusted that Belle wasn't going to do something bad and if she did do something bad it would be something that was absolutely neccessary. And when Belle had called her she had sounded so urgent that Shepard didn't have a choice but to say yes; she had kissed a sleeping Acantha's cheek, promised Liara that she would be home soon and then left to pick up her sister.

They were nearing the hospital now. Belle found herself walking faster, wanting to get this over and done with. They entered the silent and dark hospital through one of the backdoors, not wanting the nurse on duty to see them.

"Will you wait here?" Belle whispered to Shepard.

"If that is what you need me to do," Shepard replied and then was thrown in surprised as Belle suddenly hugged her fiercely.

"Thank you," Belle said and wiped away tears that had once more found their way from her eyes, "Shay, I really like having a sister. I don't say it enough."

Shepard chuckled and hugged her back.

"It's okay, just go and do whatever you need to do now. I'll be here."

Belle nodded and then left down the hallway, leaving Shepard just by the door that they had entered through. She walked through the hallway, glanced over the corner towards the stairs and seeing that she was alone she quickly and quietly ran up the stairs. Before heading into Mr Gregory's room, she went into the medicine cabinet. She used her code to open it and then grabbed two small vials and a needle. After that she went into a little utility closet, where the janitor kept most of her things. Belle didn't know specifically what was in there, but smiled inwardly when she found what she had been looking for; duct tape.

"Jackpot," she whispered, closed the door and then went into Mr. Gregory's room.

The old man was thankfully asleep; Belle closed the door quietly behind herself and locked it. Then she walked with quick steps and put duct tape over the man's mouth. She lifted up the first vial, pressed some into the needle and then pressed the needle into the tubes that went into the blood stream of Mr Gregory. The first vial Belle had taken was a chemical that would work against the sedative the old man had gotten earlier and wake him up. While he was waking up she prepared the needle with the substance from the other vial.

The nurse then retrieved the gun and held it against the man's face while he woke up. His eyes opened slowly but then darted open when he saw Belle with the gun, standing over him. He immidiately lifted his arms, in an attempt to remove the duct tape. But Belle clicked her lips and motioned for him to lay his arms down with her gun.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," she said in a voice that she didn't recognize as her own; it was cold and cruel.

Mr Gregory's eyes were wide, confused and scared. He didn't know what was going on.

"Now," Belle continued in her new uncaring voice, "I'm going to talk and you're going to listen. I don't know if you recognized the woman that was here before but she recognized you. You hurt her when she was little, you are just one more evil person in the long line of evil people that live and breathe in this galaxy. But you know what? Hold still."

Still holding the gun, she pressed the needle into the induction port of the tubes that went into the man.

"Soon, very soon," she almost cooed, "there is going to be one less evil person breathing."

Mr Gregory tried to voice his protest but Belle immidiately hit his arm with the gun.

"Fucking shut up," she snapped, "you are dying anyway. I'm just speeding up the process; I want to have the satisfaction of killing you myself and seeing the light leave your eyes."

A wave of rage went over Belle and she momentarily lowered the gun in fear that she would actually shoot the man. If he died from the chemicals she had given him, it would look like a natural death but if she lost her control and shot him an investigation would be launched.

She looked at the man with disdain in her eyes, letting him personify all the people that had ever hurt Jack, all the people Jack hadn't managed to kill off herself and all the people Belle didn't even know of. If she and Jack never found their way to each other again, she could at least have done this for her.

The nurse could see that the man didn't have a long time left. As the light went out of his eyes, she leaned down and whispered the last words Mr Gregory would ever hear.

"That was for Jack,"


	14. Chapter 14 - Life continues

**Gosh, I can't stop writing. Hope you're not getting fed-up with my constant updates :P Tell me otherwise and I'll slow down.**

* * *

**Chapter 14 – Life continues**

Belle stood still and stared at the man for a few minutes. Then she acted on instinct, ripping the duct tape from his mouth and picking up the vials, needle and gun and putting it all in her bag. She went out of the room, threw one last look to see that everything was in the right place. She hurried to the utility closet and left the remainder of the duct tape in the utility closet; the needle she had exposed off like they did with all used needles and the vials she put back in the medicine cabinet. She hadn't used much of it anyway. Then she hurried down the stairs to once more meet up with Shepard.

Soon they were both out of the door and went with quick steps away from the hospital.

"I trust you got everything done?" Shepard asked and Belle nodded, "good." They walked quickly in silence, both of them quite tired. They reached the building that Jack and Belle lived in and Belle turned around and hugged Shepard one more time.

"Thank you," Belle said "and thank you for not asking any questions."

"It's okay," Shepard said, "why don't you two come to dinner tomorrow?"

"Oh," Belle said, "no, sorry. I think me and Jack should spend some time just the two of us."

Shepard nodded, understanding.

Belle smiled at her sister and touched her hand lightly.

"Go home to your wife and child, Shay," she said and Shepard smiled at the thought of her family waiting for her back home.

They said good bye and Belle unlocked her front door and went inside. A growling Eezo met her downstairs, when he saw that it was Belle he barked happily and ran forward. Belle bent down and greeted the big beast when she heard a voice shouting, a thump and then some familiar swearing.

"Eezo," Jack called as she started tumbling down the stairs, "why are you barking, you made me fucking fall out of the bed..." the biotic turned quiet when she saw Belle by the doorway. They stood still for a few minutes, just staring at each other.

"You were out?" Jack eventually asked. Belle nodded but didn't say anything, it was as if she had lost her voice. She turned away from Jack and went into the livingroom towars a box in the corner where Jack usually kept her gun. She heard Jack moving behind her, following her into the livingroom and watching her as she retrieved the gun from her bag and putting it back into the box.

"What were you doing with that?" Jack asked her but Belle ignored her at first, throwing her bag on the sofa and kicking her shoes off.

"Belle," Jack continued, "what were you fucking doing with that?" Her voice wasn't threatening but it was a bit louder and Belle felt herself flinching at the words. Jack noticed it too and took a step back in panic wondering what she could do to fix their relationship but the damage had been done.

Belle turned around and Jack's heart ached when she saw how absolutely exhausted Belle looked and she reached out for her wife but let her arm fall back to her side when Belle made no movement towards her.

"Fuck," Jack was not the type to curse inwardly; she wanted to kick herself. Instead she looked at her wife helplessly.

"Belle," she tried again but then gave up, "go up and sleep for a few hours. I'll stay downstairs... I..." she swallowed back tears, "I won't come near you. I promise."

Now Belle met her gaze, her eyes overflowing with tears as well.

"Jack," she whispered, "I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I'll tell you," Belle said, feeling how all her muscles were aching. She needed to lay down, "just... let's talk in bed," she was Jack's eyes, "you can sleep next to me, just don't..." She didn't continue her sentence. She looked down on the floor again, went by Jack and then walked up the stairs. Jack looked at her back for a moment and then followed her.

When in their bedroom, Belle started getting undressed. Jack was already in a simple t-shirt and underwear but she resisted the temptation to take them off before slipping under the covers. Otherwise Jack always slept naked but she didn't know if Belle wanted her naked in bed.

Belle took her blouse off and was standing only in bra. It had taken Belle years to not feel self-conscious when taking off her clothes in front of Jack, due to all her scars. Jack couldn't count the numerous times she had pulled Belle into her arms, traced the scars with her fingers, teeth and tongue; tickling Belle until she was laughing. Telling her she was beautiful until Belle hopefully believed her. But now the woman had her back to Jack who had sat down awkwardly on the end of the bed. The biotic winced when she the angry blue and red marks on Belle's arms, Jack couldn't believe that it was her that had caused it.

Belle took her clothes off with her back to Jack and then pulled a large t-shirt over her head. She then turned around and slipped underneath the cover, grouning a little bit when pain shot through her arm.

Every time Belle groaned in pain while trying to find a comfortable position Jack wanted to shoot herself. She wanted to strip herself bare for Belle's sake but she couldn't. It didn't matter if she rid herself of guns and blades; she _was _a weapon and no matter how much she wanted it, she couldn't remove that thing inside her which made her dangerous. And she didn't want herself close to Belle in the same time as she couldn't bear the thought of being too far away.

"Jack," Belle said when they had both laid back with their head on pillows, "you know my old friend that you met a few days ago? Anthony Horn?"

"What about him?"

And then Belle told her. She told her what Anthony had said the first time they had talked about Jack, she then told her about the second meeting. She left out her killing of Mr Gregory; they could talk about that some other day.

"And then he gave me vids," Belle continued, "I guess to show me what a monster you are."

Jack barely dared to ask.

"What were the vids off?"

Belle hesitated for a moment; what if Jack asked to see the vids? She didn't want her poor lover having to relive any of the events that the vids had portrayed. But it was Jack's life and Jack's decision, not Belle's.

"It was vids from different parts of your life," Belle said truthfully, "they were quite... ghastly."

"I want to see," Jack said without emotion and held out her hand for Belle's omnitool which was lying next to the bed.

Belle reached for it but held on to it and looked at Jack.

"Jack," she said, her voice serious, "you can't let what you are going to watch upset you like meeting that man did."

"Belle, I..." Jack started, wanting to apologize even if she knew that nothing she ever said could make up for what she had done to Belle earlier that day. Belle cut her off.

"If you hurt me again," Belle said and took a deep breath, "if you hurt me _ever _again, I will leave you."


	15. Chapter 15 - A night of rebuilding

**Chapter 15 – A night of rebuilding**

Jack took the omnitool from Belle's hand, feeling slightly relieved when their hands brushed and Belle didn't flinch. But Jack soon forgot about it as she opened the omnitool and looked at the files; her eyes widening a little when she saw how many files there were. She looked at the dates of them and calculated in the head.

"I'm going to start watching," she said, trying to convince herself as much as Belle.

"Jack," Belle whispered, "don't make yourself upset."

"Belle, I won't hurt you again," Jack said, "I would rather kill myself."

Belle sighed and swallowed back tears for what it seemed like the hundredth time that day. She gripped Jack's free hand and held it tightly causing Jack to look up at her.

"I'm not only worried about myself," the nurse said, "do you want me to stay here with you or..? Do you want to watch by yourself?"

"I don't know," Jack said, feeling lost in a way that she didn't recognize. Part of her wanted to put up her usual hard front, curse, pretend like everything was fine but she couldn't. She was exhausted emotionally and part of her just wanted to crawl into Belle's arms, bury her face in her bosom and just forget about the rest of the world for a while. Forget about her past, forget about Cerberus and forget that there were people hunting her; most of all she wanted to forget that she had snapped and hurt Belle. Jack felt so impossibly sad when she realised that she couldn't fall into Belle's embrace, she no longer had the right.

"I will stay," Belle said, deciding for her, "but I don't want to watch again. I will try to get some rest, but I am here if you need me." Belle snuggled down into the bed and closed her eyes but didn't think she could sleep. Especially not when Jack started watching the vids. Soon their little bedroom was filled with the cries of a scared little girl and later the sounds of kids screaming as Jack killed them. Jack felt herself trembling and just a few inches away from her, Belle was shaking. But Jack continued watching, all of the vids, even the ones that Belle hadn't watched. Suddenly the room was filled with moans and groans that Belle couldn't quite place so she opened her eyes but immidiately wished she hadn't.

Jack was watching one of the last vids featuring her rape in the Blue suns prison, she wanted to look away but couldn't; wisps of biotic energy was tickling all around her. Suddenly the omni tool was ripped from her grip and Belle's arms were around her waist.

"Please stop watching," Belle found herself pleading, "please. Stop it." She started crying hysterically, "nothing good can come from it."

The nurse's breathing was erratic and she felt frustrated that Jack wasn't displaying any emotion except her slight trembling and the biotics that were still travelling up and down the teacher's body. Belle didn't even have the presence to stop and be scared that Jack would attack her again, she just continued sobbing into Jack's neck wanting to replace all Jack's pain with love. Jack tensed for a moment and then reciprocated the embrace and felt herself crying too. While she had been watching the vids she had almost felt numb and it had been as if those events had happened to someone else.

"Jack," Belle said silently into Jack's shoulder.

"What is it, love?" Jack asked and held her even closer, so relieved that Belle wasn't too scared of her to hug her.

"Jack," Belle tried again, trying to find the right words, but failing. She wanted to tell Jack to not watch the vids, to forget about the past but she couldn't. She didn't know what it was like to be Jack or what was the right thing for Jack to do; maybe watching the vids was good for her but Belle selfishly couldn't stand the sounds. She was about to open her mouth when Jack suddenly spoke.

"Did you see those vids just before I attacked you?" Jack already knew the answer but had to ask anyway, "you must hate me know."

"I don't hate you," Belle said even though her speech was muffled, "Jack, I love you, I just... You hurt me. We are going to have to deal with what happened but we have other things to do first, we need to deal with Anthony Horn and find out what organisation is actually after you."

"We should sleep first," Jack said when noticing how late (or rather early) it was, "are you comfortable enough to sleep next to me?" Checking if her girl was uncomfortable or scared around her was the least she could do.

Belle didn't even have to think.

"I don't think I could bear sleeping without you," Belle said truthfully and smiled a little bit but she had more to say, "but Jack, we aren't okay and when all this is over we need to talk about it."

They were still in a tight embrace, Belle could feel that Jack's heart was beating fast and she resisted the urge to kiss over the pulsepoint. Jack had still hurt her, _tried to rape her_, and Belle couldn't just forget about that. She had lived her whole life with an abusive father and she had to take care of herself and not let herself find herself in an abusive relationship.

Belle suddenly let go of Jack as nausea hit her. _Jack had attacked her. _She had always trusted Jack and she would never had thought that her lover would turn on her that way.

"Jack," she said and looked down, "I'm really sorry but could you sleep downstairs anyway? I... I don't..." She trailed off, she couldn't bear herself to say it. Jack looked like she had just been punched, but she nodded, stood up and grabbed her pillow.

"I'll see you tomorrow," the biotic said, her voice sad.

"Um... yes," Belle said awkwardly and stared at Jack as the woman turned around and left through the door. Belle fell back on the pillow, swallowing back tears and sadness, part of her wanted to just forget about all of it. How easy it would be to just get up, run downstairs and crawl under the blanket that Jack was surely lying under. To kiss away all the tears. To be together. Belle turned around so that she was lying on her stomach and then she fell asleep almost immidiately.


	16. Chapter 16 - The next day

**Really sorry for such a late update! Hopefully I'll manage to write more soon.**

* * *

Oriana Lawson stretched her arms and legs and rolled to the side of the bed; she sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. _If I am really perfect, _she thought to herself, _I wouldn't be so damn tired in the morning. _She stood up and went to the bathroom to splash some cold water in her face. Anything to try to wake up.

"Slept well?" Miranda's said as she joined her sister in the bathroom.

"Yeah," Oriana muttered but felt better after washing her face, "any plans for today?" She then asked hopefully, wondering if there was any chance to spend some time with her older sister today. Miranda was always busy and when she wasn't it almost seemed like she didn't _want _to spend any time with Oriana.

Just like Oriana had expected regret and sadness flew across her sister's face for a second.

"Fine," the younger Lawson said, "I'm sorry I asked, you don't have to." She turned away from her sister and started brushing her teeth almost violently.

"Ori," Miranda said, "it's not that…"

"You know what, Randa?" Oriana interrupted her, "if you regret finding me and bringing me here I could go." Then she put her toothbrush back and walked past Miranda without giving her a look. Part of wished that Miranda would say something, would make her stay and explain why she acted to cold and distant.

It hadn't always been like that. During the first year Miranda and Oriana had reveled in each other's company, spending time together and getting to know each other. But somewhere a long the way something had happened and they were no longer close. Miranda was away for days at the time and when she was home she still acted like her mind was far away. They never talked anymore, not really. Oriana tried to write off her sister's behavior as stress but sometimes it felt like Miranda regretted finding her at all.

Oriana went back to her room and got dressed and when she came back out Miranda had left. Without even saying good-bye. It had happened before but never after an argument. The girl brushed her hair angrily, looking at her reflection in a mirror on the wall. She was angry at Miranda and when she looked into the mirror all she could see was Miranda's eyes, Miranda's mouth, Miranda's nose and Miranda's hair. Oriana had let her hair grow to the same length as Miranda's but now she contemplated cutting it off again.

The girl went downstairs to eat breakfast when the doorbell rang. She was still in a bad mood but got happier when she saw whom it was. She opened the door and gave a shy smile to her visitor.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Hello," Anthony Horn replied and smiled a charming smile, "I hope I'm not interrupting. Can I come in?"

…

When Belle woke up she reached to the other side of the bed, reaching for the warm body that was usually there. It was empty. Confused she sat up, waiting for the memories from yesterday to slowly come back to her. _Anthony Horn, the patient, the vids, Jack, Jack hurting her, Jack being hurt. _The nurse stood up in a hurry and started getting dressed when there was a slight knock on the door even though it was open.

"Can I come in?" It was Jack, leaning against the doorframe and looking gloomy. She had barely slept all night and was still shook up. She didn't want to just walk into the room without preparing Belle for it.

Belle looked up at the other woman and smiled faintly.

"Good morning," she said and nodded. Jack went in and started picking among the clothes. Belle stood back and just watched her. She wanted to feel comfortable again but part of her still felt scared. Jack picked up a t-shirt, black pants and pulled them on and then looked at Belle.

"I should probably go and talk with Shepard today. Queen of the girl scouts tends to be quite handy in sticky situations."

Belle nodded and then reached out with her arm, tentatively stroking a tattooed arm. Jack stopped her movement and looked at her questioningly. Belle looked into her eyes and then moved forward. The biotic held her breath when Belle stood up on tip-toe and pressed her lips softly against Jack. Even now such soft pecks were not what Jack was used to but right now it was perfect. She was almost scared to move not wanting to scare her girl so she let Belle take the lead. She didn't even move when the kiss deepened, she just opened her mouth to let Belle's tongue in, and she didn't move when Belle placed her arms on Jack's waist and pulled her closer. Jack smiled despite the kiss, inhaling Belle's scent and wanting to put her arms around Belle. She lifted her arms slowly and started running her hands up and down Belle's arms slowly, softly; very unlike her usual rough self.

Belle broke the kiss and rested her forehead against Jack's. The biotic couldn't help but feel happy about the blush that had appeared on the nurse's cheeks. Jack couldn't help herself but leaned down and pressed one kiss to Belle's cheek and then one on the other.

The nurse looked up, smiling thoroughly this time; feeling comfortable again. Jack still seemed afraid that she was going to scare her, Belle noticed this, so she pulled Jack's arms and put them around her own waist. She then dived in again, kissing Jack. She still remembered the vids and wanted to push them out of both her and Jack's head.

She drew back a little and pushed Jack back against the bed. Jack walked backwards and then sat down on the edge of the bed. Her eyes were hopeful but questioning.

"Belle," she whispered, "what are you doing?" But Belle didn't answer; instead she pushed Jack back and straddled her. She then continued by leaning down and kissing her again.

"Do you feel safe with me?" She whispered against Jack's lips.

"Yes," Jack replied, she didn't need to even think before replying.

"Good," Belle breathed, in between kissing Jack deeply, "then there is no reason to hurt me."

"Belle…" Jack started but Belle put a finger on her lips to silence her.

"Shush," she said, "there is nothing you can say. I just…"

She looked back, searching Jack's eyes with her own.

"I," her voice quivered a little, "I just want to be with you."

Jack seemed to have other arguments in mind but Belle kissed them away. The dynamic between them was different than it usually was. Belle was still on top and Jack for once let her be. She leaned forward and bit on the bite mark tattoo that Jack had on her shoulder causing Jack to whimper. She grabbed Jack's hand and placed it on her hip, she leaned in and pressed several kisses to Jack's throat.

Her omnitool buzzed. Belle groaned and picked it up.

"Hello," she said. It was Miranda.

"Belle," her voice was urgent," is Oriana with you?"

"No, why?"

"She's missing."


End file.
